


Foyer

by dmichelle312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baisers, Câlins, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, LLF Comment Project, Lessive, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, Vernis à ongles, Véritable amour, cuisine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Juste un peu de Domestic fluff Malec de si bon matin.





	Foyer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845121) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312). 



> Comme quelqu'un a dit:
> 
> "Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit et publier quelque chose ici, mais je voulais exercer un peu ma créativité. J'ai un bloc d'auteur sur une autre de mes fanfics alors je me suis dit que je pourrais m'essayer à écrire quelque chose d'autre en attendant. Bon je me lance. LMAO. Celle-ci sera probablement courte, mais, bon. Tant pis. Je suis désolé si c'est nul."
> 
> Ouais, je travaillais sur ma fanfic Époux Immortels qui prend place dans la réalité parallèle de l'épisode 1x10 (l'un de mes préférés, avec l'épisode 1x06 et 1x12) comme je disais que le ferais dans la section des commentaires de ma 1ère fanfic Malec et je me suis retrouvé avec un bloc d'auteur. Je déteste ça. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ce Domestic fluff, ce one-shot, intitulé "Foyer", pour déstresser un peu. Celle-ci est ma 2ème fanfic Malec, et ma 4ème fanfic au total.
> 
> Aussi, j'ai trouvé quelques bonnes vidéo pour m'aider à surmonter/éliminer les blocs d'auteur. Elles m'ont aidé à écrire ce one-shot and je suis certaine qu'elles m'aideront quand je continuerai à travailler sur ma fanfic qui se déroule dans la réalité parallèle de l'épisode 1x10, "L'autre dimension" (je vais très bientôt me remettre à travailler dessus, j'essaie d'écrire un peu chaque jour pour développer de bonnes habitudes d'écriture et j'ai entendu dire que ça aide beaucoup). 
> 
> Je recommande à tout le monde de regarder ceci (vous ne pourrez les regarder et en bénéficier que si vous êtes bilingue et que vous comprenez l'anglais):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcKtcXbjwD4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxtl3Fvi2VA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwgD1vmAawo
> 
> https://io9.gizmodo.com/5844988/the-10-types-of-writers-block-and-how-to-overcome-them
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPk6Wpuc4nc_kLc4l396cFit&disable_polymer=true (Je vais ajouter plus de vidéos à cette playlist au cous des prochaines semaines)
> 
> "Foyer" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrite en anglais:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845121
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les Chroniques des Chasseurs d'Ombres" appartiennent à leur propriétaire.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierai ce one-shot, chers lecteurs. :)

Alec et Magnus étaient à la maison, ils faisaient la lessive et regardaient les chandails de Magnus.

"Lesquels me vont le mieux, Alexander? Tu as une préférence?", lui demanda Magnus avec un léger sourire.

"Personnellement, je trouve que le violet te va à ravir, et il y a plusieurs nuances de bleu qui te vont parfaitement", lui répondit Alec.

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit", lui dit Magnus avec un clin d'oeil.

Alec rit.

"Magnus, je t'aime tel que tu es et ce quel que soit la couleur que tu portes. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de porter certaines couleurs juste parce que je trouve qu'elles te vont à merveille. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est que toi tu aimes ce que tu portes et que toi tu te sentes confortable dans ce que tu portes", dit Alec.

Magnus prit le visage d'Alec entre ses mains.

"J'aime le violet et le bleu. Je suis confortable dans ces vêtements. J'adore m'habiller pour toi et me faire beau pour toi, porter quelque chose que tu aimes ou quelque chose de sexy et réaliser tout tes fantasmes torrides, j'adore être sensuel et te donner envie de m'embrasser, et te couper le souffle. Parce que tu es mon petit ami et je t'aime", lui répondit Magnus.

Alec rougit et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

"Je t'aime aussi, Magnus", dit Alec.

Ils s'étreignirent et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

"Alexander, je veux te montrer quelque chose", ajouta Magnus.

Magnus quitta la pièce et revint avec un sac à cosmétiques et le donna à Alec.

"Regarde le contenu de ce sac et dit-moi si tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît", lui dit le Sorcier.

Alec ouvra le sac et vit plusieurs bouteilles de vernis à ongles.

"Tu me demandes mon avis sur la couleur de vernis qui te va le mieux?", lui demanda Alec.

Magnus se leva, ramassa tous les vêtements secs qu'il avait lavés un peu plus tôt et les emporta dans le salon où il s'assoit sur le canapé et se mit à plier les vêtements.

Pas du tout, Alexander. Je te demande s'il y a une couleur de vernis que tu aimes ou si tu voudrais en essayer quelques-unes", lui répondit Magnus.

"Magnus, je ne suis pas sûr que je...", commença Alec.

Le Sorcier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'en fait pas, chéri. Tu n'es pas obligé. Je me disais juste que je pourrais peut-être te convaincre d'essayer de nouvelles choses. On pourrait commencer petit, tu pourrais d'abord essayer le vernis à ongle, et plus tard si tu veux tu pourrais essayer l'ombre à paupières. Mais c'est ton choix, Alexander. Je te fais quelques suggestions, c'est tout", lui dit Magnus d'une voix douce.

Le Sorcier continua à plier les vêtements.

"Tu as ta magie pour ça, non?", lui dit Alec.

Magnus lui jeta un regard affectueux et renifla l'odeur des vêtements frais lavés et passés dans la sécheuse en souriant.

"Pas pour les choses que j'aime faire sans magie ou celles qui m'aident à me détendre après une journée de travail stressante, à moins qu'il y ait une urgence. Comme tu le sais, j'aime cuisiner et faire la lessive. J'aime plier les vêtements qui viennent de sortir de la sécheuse parce qu'ils sentent si bon, et que j'aime l'odeur du détergent et des feuilles d'assouplisseur, et aussi parce que quand je plie les vêtements je peux m'asseoir quelque part et regarder une émission de télé ou avoir une conversation avec toi pendant que je les plie. Plier des vêtements m'aident à me détendre. Et pour ce qui est de la cuisine, je le fait souvent sans magie, quand je le peux. J'aime préparer des plats tous différents les uns des autres. J'aime l'odeur des épices et des fines herbes. Et J'aime cultiver mes propres fines herbes que je fait pousser sur ma terrasse, plantées dans de jolis bacs à fleurs. Et comme tu le sais, l'aneth est ma préférée. Elle a un goût délicieux et son arôme ainsi que son goût unique rehaussent n'importe quel plat", lui expliqua Magnus.

Alec regarda Magnus avec tendresse, les yeux brillants d'amour. Il embrassa le Sorcier.

"Qu'on combatte des démons, qu'on fasse la lessive et la cuisine, ou qu'on regarde un film, j'apprécie chaque minute que je passe avec toi", lui dit Alec.

Magnus vint se mettre derrière Alec et lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

"Je ressens la même chose", lui dit le Sorcier.

Pendant que Magnus pliait les vêtements qui restait, Alec fouilla dans le sac. Il prit une bouteille de vernis et referma ses doigts autour de la bouteille. Il semblait fasciné par le contenu de la bouteille.

"La Terre appelle Alec", lui dit Magnus avec un sourire plein de bonté.

"Mmm?", dit Alec.

Magnus posa ses mains sur les épaules du Chasseur d'Ombres

"Je te demandais si ça allait. Tu fixes cette bouteilles depuis cinq minutes maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?", lui répondit Magnus.

"Je... Je... crois... que j'aime celle-là", lui dit Alec, ouvrant la main pour lui montrer la bouteille.

Magnus sourit.

"Ah oui. Picture Polish Cosmos. Un vernis d'un riche bleu foncé avec des paillettes holographiques. Un excellent choix, Alexander", dit le Sorcier.

Voyant qu'Alec était nerveux, Magnus prit les mains d'Alec entre les siennes et lui massa doucement les paumes avec ses pouces pour l'aider à se détendre.

"Ça va aller, mon amour. Donne-toi la permission d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Ils s'en remettront. Et puis tu ne peux pas les laisser contrôler ta vie indéfiniment. Tu dois prendre des propres décisions", lui dit Magnus d'une voix douce, étreignant son Chasseur d'Ombre par derrière et appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Alec poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit la tension quitter son corps. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer sa réaction, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix, le ton, et l'étreinte de Magnus qui le faisait se sentir plus détendu et plus confiant. Il ne dit rien, mais il hocha doucement la tête.

"Si tu veux, mon amour, je peux t'appliquer ce vernis après notre repas et te montrer comment on fait", ajouta Magnus.

"D'accord", dit Alec avec un léger sourire.

Magnus lui prit la main.

"Le rôti est presque prêt. Et on va bientôt pouvoir le sortir du four. Chéri, m'aideras-tu à couper les légumes et les fines herbes pour la salade?", lui demanda Magnus.

Alec fit oui de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine main dans la main.

"Miaouuu?"

Magnus sourit.

"Oh bonjour, mon bébé. Toi, tu as faim. Ne t'inquiète pas Président Miaou, Papa va remplir tes gamelles de nourriture et d'eau fraîche pendant que ton autre Papa te câline", roucoula Magnus.

Alec apporta de la nourriture pour chat et de l'eau fraîche au Président Miaou et le câlina un peu. Le chat ronronna de contentement.

Alec et Magnus se lavèrent les mains et s'assirent à la table, ils coupèrent les tomates, les concombres, les échalotes, les radis, l'aneth et le persil pour la salade. Ils préparèrent aussi une vinaigrette de vin rouge avec du vin rouge, de l'huile d'olive extra vierge, du sucre, de l'origan, du sel et du poivre.

Ils mangèrent du rôti de boeuf et de la salade, accompagnés d'une coupe de vin. Ils mangèrent aux chandelles et parlèrent de tout sauf leur travail. Ils parlèrent surtout de la communauté des Créatures Obscures, l'aide humanitaire et le secours aux sinistrés dans le monde des Terrestres, et le dîner de famille qu'il avaient planifié tous les deux pour la fin de la semaine parce que Maryse, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, et Simon allaient venir chez eux pour le dîner.

Après ça, ils allèrent dans le salon. Magnus vernit les ongles d'Alec et lui montra comment le faire lui-même.

"Merci, Mags", lui dit le Chasseur d'Ombres.

Magnus sourit.

"De rien, mon amour", lui répondit le sorcier.

Ils restèrent sur le sofa et regardèrent la télé et s'embrassant et à en se faisant des câlins, le Président Miaou roulé en boule entre eux deux sur le sofa et le félin ronronnant de temps à autre. Quand ils commencèrent à s'assoupir, ils allèrent au lit.

"Alexander, je t'aime tant", dit Magnus à son Chasseur d'Ombres.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Magnus", répondit Alec à son Sorcier.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Alec, directeur de l'Institut, alla au travail avec des ongles vernis en bleu foncé et paillettes holographiques, quelques commentaires intolérants fusèrent ici et là, mais Alec s'en fichait. Jace, Izzy, Maryse et Clary souriaient et lui accordaient leur soutien plus que jamais, ils ne pouvaient être plus fier de lui, et ils étaient très reconnaissant envers Magnus d'aimer, de soutenir et de prendre soin d'Alec et d'être toujours avec Alec qui qu'il arrive. Alec pouvait sentir l'amour que son petit ami, sa mère, ses frères et sa soeur, et son amie avaient pour lui et ça le rendait encore plus confiant. La semaine suivante, il vint au travail non seulement avec ses ongles vernis mais aussi avec de l'ombre à paupières. Alec n'avait plus peur d'essayer des nouvelles choses, comme essayer des nouvelles couleurs de maquillage or essayer des nouvelles choses au lit avec Magnus. Et certains autres Chasseur d'Ombres devinrent plus confiant grâce à Alec et marchèrent sur ses trace; certains des Chasseurs d'Ombres de sexe masculin commencèrent à se maquiller eux aussi, certains de ces Chasseurs d'Ombres commencèrent à militer ouvertement pour l'égalité entre Nephilim et Créatures Obscures, et certains autres Chasseurs d'Ombres cessèrent de cacher leur relations amoureuses avec des Créatures Obscures. Petit à petit, les choses changeaient, et avec beaucoup de travail, de communication, d'éducation et quelques bons modèles à suivre, les nouvelles générations seraient meilleures que les précédentes. Certains Chasseurs d'ombres et certaines Créatures Obscures étaient convaincus que quelqu'un comme Alec à la tête de l'Institut, et quelqu'un comme Magnus à la tête des Créatures Obscure, pourraient apporté du changement dans les communautés, et qu'avec des gens comme ces-deux là pour les diriger, les choses s'amélioreraient.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais écrire plus de fanfictions comme celle-là au cours des prochains mois. Si vous voulez recevoir des notifications quand je publie de nouvelles fanfictions, abonnez-vous à moi en tant qu'utilisatrice/auteure. :)
> 
> Postez des commentaires, faites des suggestions pour mes prochaines fanfics si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à discuter de vos méthodes pour surmonter/éliminer les blocs d'inspiration et les blocs d'auteur dans la section des commentaires avec moi et avec d'autres auteurs de fanfics parce que ça nous aidera tous (tout le monde est différent et les méthodes varient selon les gens), etc. :)
> 
> En passant, voici quelques articles à lire absolument pour vous mes amis grands fans de Malec (vous ne pourrez les lire que si vous êtes bilingue et que vous comprenez l'anglais):
> 
> https://www.theodysseyonline.com/16-things-you-know-you-have-otp
> 
> http://yamidnightreads.com/2015/02/16-signs-that-your-more-obsessed-with-your-otp-than-your-own-life/
> 
> Voyez aussi ceci:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
